


Danganronpa: Delta

by KitsuneGrace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fanganronpa, Female Protagonist, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Guns, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGrace/pseuds/KitsuneGrace
Summary: (SPOILERS IN TAGS)What?! Another killing game?!Danganronpa: Delta takes place in a boarding school with 17 students.  With no memory of how they got there and no means to escape. Until a stuffed fox tells them they have to kill each other to escape. Is this some sort of nightmare?





	Danganronpa: Delta

Mari Etsuko: Ultimate Fan

Daichi Tsukuda: Ultimate Spy

Yuki Itou: Ultimate Cultist

Kida Tanjiro: Ultimate Pilot

Suzu Saitou: Ultimate Children’s Author

Adam Clement: Ultimate Social Media Personality

Yumia Kajiwara: Ultimate Gravedigger

Osamu Yoshida: Ultimate Hair Stylist

Kanon Satou: Ultimate Veterinarian

Tarou Yukimura: Ultimate Pyromaniac

Hana Kazashi: Ultimate Gardener

Rikuto Chiisaitou: Ultimate Knight

Seo-Yeon Choi: Ultimate ASMRist

Isamu Oshiro: Ultimate Midwife

Adilyn Garcia: Ultimate Psychologist

Isamu Oshiro: Ultimate Storyteller

Fumei: Ultimate ???


End file.
